


Infernal Combustion Engine

by Todesengel



Series: Steampunk!Seven [14]
Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 11:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Todesengel/pseuds/Todesengel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So maybe the robot horses still need a little more work...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infernal Combustion Engine

The morning was a peaceful one, filled only with the pleasant noises of a world waking -- birds singing in the bush, horses nickering to one another, and the so-often-present noise of yet another cuckolded husband chasing Buck down Main Street. Still, the dew was on the grass, the lark on the wing, the snail on the thorn -- or in this case, the cactus -- and the early rising residents of Four Corners all heartily agreed that God was in His Heaven and all was right in the world. 

And, since they were all hale and hearty survivors of not only the many dangers presented by simply eking out a living on the frontier -- dangers like drought and disease and desperadoes -- but also those rather unique ones presented by living in the same town as an insane inventor, they were immediately on edge and wary. There hadn't been a peaceful morning since the day Josiah Sanchez led his heavily laden mule to the doors of the abandoned church and decided that its basement was the perfect place to set up shop. 

When the peaceful morning was shattered by a deafening boom emanating from the church, followed quite rapidly by what could only be described as a physical _wave_ of sound, some of the residents were perversely pleased to be proven right. 

Josiah and JD stumbled from the smoking wreckage of the church, faces blackened with soot, and coughing like they were trying to expectorate their lungs. 

"Infernal combustion engine!" Josiah said once he was able to speak again. He stood, stretched, pulled a mangled spring from where it had been trapped in his hair, then slapped JD on the back. "Ok! Corn whiskey didn't work. Let's try fueling her up with bourbon!"


End file.
